Broadcasters, such as television and radio broadcasters, have taken steps forward to provide an audience with digital supplementary services, such as program information, news, weather information, competitions and other related contents, in addition to a traditional media stream. The digital supplementary services are usually delivered to the audience over the Internet using the audiences' personal computers or other media devices capable of connecting to the Internet.
More mobility is provided for the audience by media devices of cellular telecommunication systems, which media devices are equipped with a receiver, such as an FM radio, for receiving media streams broadcast by broadcasters. Broadcasters typically provide Internet services, which can be accessed by media devices, such as one equipped with a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol), capable of connecting to such a service.
Mobile users receiving media streams usually have no prior knowledge of the contents of the media streams. Thus, interesting programs or program items such as music tracks are easily missed. Broadcast media stream providers may provide a service transmission associated with the broadcast media stream which comprises information about the contents of the broadcast media stream. The information may comprise data about a program or program item being currently transmitted or the next program or program item to be transmitted. However, the service only provides the user with visual information; the user must be viewing the service transmission in order to utilize the information.